


the wind will never change on us

by futurearmadillomother



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Allergies, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, S4 canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurearmadillomother/pseuds/futurearmadillomother
Summary: Georgie leans back into the cushions on her side of the couch almost completely silently. A few more awkward moments pass before Melanie notices that she’s shaking with laughter. “What?”Georgie finally loses it, bursting into breathless cackles, “Sorry, just--how longwere you going to wait to tell me that you’reallergic to my cat?”
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: RQW Gift Exchange Jan. 2021





	the wind will never change on us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdragon/gifts).



> AKA "how many times can I use the word 'until' in one fic?" Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy it!

Melanie makes her way down the hallway until she can hear the tinny conversation playing through Georgie’s headphones from where she’s editing on the couch. Honing in on the sound, she makes her way over to sit beside Georgie, who pauses her software with a few short clicks and takes out her other earbud.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Melanie shrugs and leans her head on Georgie’s shoulder. “Woke up. Figured doing nothing out here with you would beat doing nothing in your room.”

Georgie hums in acknowledgement and places her arm around Melanie’s shoulder, rubbing at the skin soothingly. “Well, I’ve got an episode to edit, but I’d love to have you here.”

Melanie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of Georgie, laundry detergent and vanilla coming off of her in waves. The Admiral walks over and places himself aggressively in her lap, and she strokes his long fur absently until he decides Melanie’s ministrations aren’t intentional enough and headbutts her stomach, so she pays more attention to his chin and shoulders. She considers falling asleep again, but she’s done plenty of napping lately, and there are some things she’d much rather be awake to experience. She quietly soaks in the peace permeating the room.

Until her nose, with impeccable timing as always, breaks the silence again and she jerks forward with the force of the sneeze convulsing through her body. Georgie rubs her hand between Melanie’s shoulder blades soothingly, and Melanie shoves down the flush she’s sure is spreading across her face. “You okay?”

Melanie nods, but doesn’t move away from the contact. “Yeah, just some dust in the air or something. Nothing to worry about, I don’t think.”

“Right, like getting stuck in a filing position for an eldritch fear cult was 'nothing to worry about?'”

Melanie scoffs. “I needed a paycheck! And besides, it’s not like I stayed there unnecessarily. I’m not _Jon._ ”

Georgie leans back against the sofa and snorts. “Yeah, and thank god for that. You’d think I’d have pattern recognition by now,” she concludes with a dramatic sigh. They laugh for a moment, the sound harmonizing until it fades out.

“Still though,” Melanie continues, “I just forgot to take Benadryl this morning, I’ll be fine.” She continues to scratch the fur between and behind the Admiral’s ears until she notices that Georgie’s hand has stilled on her back.

“Benadryl? Are you coming down with something?”

Melanie forces her voice to remain nonchalant. “No, just allergies.” An awkward beat passes.

“Well. Are you coming into contact with anything at my house? Because I can’t do anything about like, pollen or anything like that, but I could vacuum more if it’s dust and stuff.” Melanie sighs and gestures to the pile of feline in her lap.

“I mean, I can’t exactly make you kick out the Admiral, he’s got seniority.” As an afterthought, she adds, “And he’s pretty cute too. I’d hate to be a homewrecker.” Georgie leans back into the cushions on her side of the couch almost completely silently. A few more awkward moments pass before Melanie notices that she’s shaking with laughter. “What?”

Georgie finally loses it, bursting into breathless cackles, “Sorry, just-- _how long_ were you going to wait to tell me that you’re _allergic_ to my _cat_?”

Melanie crosses her arms defensively over her chest. “Listen, it--it just didn’t seem to ever come up, and then all the spooky stuff happened, a-and--and it just didn’t seem super relevant. And it’s not like we did ice breakers on the first date, you know.”

Georgie takes this as a cue to guffaw even harder. “Because you’d been _living_ with me! For _months_! And you _never fucking told me_!”

Melanie is furious to discover that her body has decided this is a great opportunity to experiment with how much blood can fit in her head. She can feel her face burning, and the Admiral, having been neglected for too long, butts his face into her hand. Once again, she sneezes, and Georgie falls off the couch, wheezing like she’s about to cough up a lung. “Shut up, Georgina.”

“I have never done that in my entire life, and I don’t intend to start now, babe.”

She can _hear_ Georgie’s smirk. “You were being so nice earlier. What happened to wanting me here? What happened to editing?”

“ _You_ happened, babe. I’m not going to pass up an opportunity to make fun of you for being an idiot. Besides, two can play at that game. What happened to you not being like Jon?”

Melanie gingerly takes the Admiral off her lap, sneezing two more times as she does so. “That’s too far.”

“Oh? With-holding information that affects me in some way? Being pointlessly self-sacrificial? No, I’m not so sure that I’m wrong.”

“It’s my own goddamn allergy!”

“It sure is. I’m so proud of you for trusting me with this information purely by accident.”

“You know what? I don’t need to deal with this,” Melanie grumbles, as she gets up to head back to their bedroom. Georgie grabs her wrist, still laughing as she playfully drags Melanie back onto the couch to nestle under her arm.

“Okay, fine, _fine_ , I’ll go back to being nice. Take your Benadryl soon and I’ll try to vacuum the house a little more often. Sound good?”

Melanie sniffs again. “Sure. Love you.”

Georgie presses a kiss to her hair and resumes editing again. “I love you too.”


End file.
